gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
NBA Live 16
|help = |players = |creator = AStranger195.png|title = NBA Live 16|image = Example.jpg|author = AStranger195|developer = EA Tiburon|publisher = EA Sports|system = PlayStation 4 Xbox One Wii U Konzol Dreamcast 2|ratings = |modes = Single-player, multiplayer|media = Optical disc|genres = |caption = If you have a box art of this idea, please help out by and action=edit}} adding it.Category:Game ideas with no box art}} NBA Live 16 is the third video game in EA Sports's reborn basketball franchise called NBA Live. On other words, it is a HD 2015 basketball video game developed by EA Tiburon and published and released by EA Sports in October 17, 2015 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, Konzol, and Dreamcast 2. Roster The rosters are exactly the same as NBA 2K16's but cyberfaces and portraits are different. No retired players are in the free agents and all rookies and NBA and WNBA players are included in NBA Live 16. The minimum attribute points is 0, instead of the usually used 50 minimum. The maximum attribute points is 100, instead of 99 which was previously used. The rosters were finalized on September 17, 2015 with 2015-16 NBA and WNBA players, teams, and legend teams. New features * Auto-saving and the option to save while playing You can only save season and dynasty modes in NBA Live 15 when a match isn't playing. In NBA Live 16, your exhibition, dynasty, or season game will auto-save every 3 in-game minutes. You can now also save the match even if the match isn't finished yet. *The option to press/hold RB/R1 to call up passing icons In NBA Live 15, you hold R1 or RB to call up passing icons. In NBA Live 16, the default control of calling up passing icons is to press R1/RB instead of holding it. *Automatic play runs *Player lock camera option The option is on by default and it stays the camera behind the selected player. *Classic black jerseys of Phoenix Suns *Better court spacing * The option to edit players * Customization of sneakers and signature moves * Changes in player movement Derrick Rose, Russell Westbrook, John Wall, and other fast NBA and WNBA players are faster in running. * More animations in real-time There are no delays especially the spin move. * More signature shots and post moves They are customizable. * Player-specific dunk packages and layup packages Tear drops are also included. * Customizable size-up moves and hesitations There are customizable spin moves and hesitations, too. * NBA Street mode tied into My Career Online * All-Star Weekend All-Star Weekend is back. * Sideline reporters NBA analysis Chris Broussard or Lisa Salters give sideline reports during games. * Play-by-play teams Mike Tirico and Hubie Brown are included. NBA Live 16 lets us choose between which play-by-play team. * New minor features There are different animations when in bounding the ball. The game shows player interactions with teammates during fouls or when whistle blows coaches and player cut scenes. The game as well uses full ESPN broadcast package. The game: shows upcoming games, marks key matchups, shows stats around the league, and shows the top performers of the week and month. Category:Video Games Category:Games